


played from the bedside

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But I Love Them, Clint Barton's Farm, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, idiots to lovers, mutual idiots, they're just idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: the avengers need a breakthe kids go with clint to the farm while the adults go to a tropical islandbut bucky comes with clint---spoiler alert: theres (totally not) only one bed





	played from the bedside

**Author's Note:**

> bingo fill: bedsharing
> 
> this little cute idea came to me and idk i just ran with it!
> 
> twitter: @_AMAMOT
> 
> implied stony and peppernat

It took a debrief with all of the Avengers yelling at each other and nearly disbanding for someone to suggest(quietly) that they should all maybe take a vacation. Pepper had suggested it lightly from where she was massaging Natasha’s shoulders while the redhead had her head in her hands.

“Pep! That’s why you’re in charge of my company and the mother of my child!” Tony clapped his hands and squeezed Steve’s hand. “Avengers vacation! Effective immediately! Go grab swimsuits, we’re going to the nicest island I can buy in the next 20 minutes!”   
  
“We can’t Tones-” Steve sighed, looking sympathetically in his lover’s eyes. “We can’t leave Morgan.”   
  
“Likewise.” Scott chimed in. “I can’t find a sitter for Cassie that quick.”

“Same.” Carol agreed.

Tony’s face fell and he scrunched his eyes together.

“Why don’t your kids come with me?” Clint said finally. “I can get my nieces and nephews to come over to my farm safehouse for the weekend. Cassie. Monica, and Mo would fit right in.”   
  
There was a beat of silence before Pepper spoke up gently. “Clint...all by yourself? You need a break too.”    
  
“Yeah but I’m like an oversized kid myself. Bein’ on my farm will be just as relaxing for me as a fancy island.”

“I’ll go with him.” Bucky said from the other corner, the murderous glare on his face finally melted off. “Not big on the tropics anyway.”

“Well then it’s settled! AntFam go collect the worker bee, Carol get your girl and her little one, I’ll go pack a bag for Mo, we’re all wheels up in an hour!” Tony’s enthusiasm had returned. “Go team!”

\---

Clint was up front piloting the quinjet due west to Iowa. He had already called his sister-in-law Laura and asked her if the kids would want to spend time with him at the farm. He set the jet to autopilot and looked back into the passenger area to see Bucky with the young girls. 

Cassie had pulled out a lovely plastic tea set that was currently set up on the table they usually used for mission debriefs. The two younger of the girls had pulled a princess gowns out of their suitcases that were packed for the trip and Bucky had a flower crown on his head that matched Monica’s. He was nodding along seriously to what the little girls were saying, sipping his empty cup. 

“Aw no invite for me?” Clint said, grinning down at them as he looked on from the cockpit.

“PRINCESSES ONLY!” Morgan screeched while Monica nodded solemnly. 

“Bucky’s there though?”   
  
“He has long hair.” Cassie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bucky just shrugged with a grin. “Maybe we’ll need a prince later on.”   
  
Clint just gulped and looked down. He had a not-completely secret crush on Bucky. By not completely secret, he meant that Natasha told him that his heart eyes were visible from Vormir. Steve would give him knowing glances and they were frequently assigned missions together. 

“There’s a loft in the barn that you can pretend is a locked tower, princesses.”

The girls shrieked in joy and Bucky laughed along with them. 

\----

Laura and the kids had already arrived at the farm when Clint landed the quinjet in a far field. He walked ahead of Bucky and the girls, carrying some of the bags. Laura raised an eyebrow when she saw him, always able to read him like a book.

“Don’t give me that look.” He said as he hugged her.   
  
“I’ll give you any look I want. You Barton boys are ridiculous.”   
  
“Yes we are. Ain’t that right Nate?” Clint said as he scooped up his smallest nephew. 

The girls were all running around the yard and house when Bucky walked up next to Clint. “Bucky, ma’am.”   
  
“You’re gonna be dealin with all these kids and this grown up kid?”   
  
“Shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

Bucky smiled at Clint and he felt his knees get weak. He said goodbye to Laura, herded the kids into the house and they immediately started exploring. The girls took one room and the boys in another, with Clint’s bedroom welcoming him into its familiar warmth. Bucky was setting up the couch when Clint came down to start on dinner. 

“Ready for a crazy week Barnes?”   
  
“It’ll be fun.” He replied with a wink.

\----

“Mr ‘awkeye?” Morgan tugged on his flannel shirt the next morning when he was flipping pancakes. Cassie was sitting at the breakfast table already. “Are you mad at Bucky?”   
  
“No love. Why would I be?” Clint scooped her into one arm. Bucky was outside doing a morning sweep of the perimeter. He was hyper vigilant with all the kids around. 

“You made him sleep on the couch.” Morgan scrunched her face up. “Daddy makes Papa sleep on the couch when he’s mad at him.”

Clint barked out a laugh that was a bit self-deprecating. “Bucky and I aren’t like your dads, sweetheart.”

The little girl just frowned further when they heard a chuckle from the kitchen doorway. Bucky was leaning against it with a crooked grin. Morgan squirmed and ran over to Bucky, tugging on his hair when he picked her up. He grunted a bit when Cassie got up and latched onto his legs. 

“Maybe if I’m the best princess the prince will come whisk me away to his palace.” Bucky told the girls, ruffling their hair and winking at Clint. 

The girls giggled and Clint’s brain imploded. Was Bucky flirting with him? He knew his face had to be bright with a blush but he turned back to the pancakes and stacked them high until the rest of the children came down. He laid out an assortment of fruits and syrups and toppings for the pancakes and everyone dug into the food.

“What does everyone want to do today?” He asked the kids.

“Climb the trees!” Cooper exclaimed, Monica nodding along to him.

“Feed the chickens!!” Cassie bounced in her seat and Morgan screeched in agreement.

“Lils? Nate?” Clint asked them.

“Can we go swimming?”   
  
“There’s a pool?” Morgan’s eyes lit up.

“Better. There’s a little pond in a field.” Clint told her. “Well that sounds like a plan kids. Buck, you up for it?”   
  
“Of course.” He said with a smile that definitely didn't’ make Clint’s heart do backflips.

His heart was still performing gymnastics later that afternoon as they were out at the pond. Bucky was launching the little ones far into the air over and over again. His rippling muscles and the soft whirring of his metal arm as he sent the kids flying into the water were giving Clint many thoughts that he wasn’t really comfortable having with children present. It didn’t get any easier when Bucky decided it was time to towel off and emerged all dripping wet with his trunks clinging to his “thighs of betrayal”.

He tried to keep his feelings under control as they trouped back to the farmhouse for supper, Bucky carrying Cassie and Morgan in his metal arm and holding Lila’s hand with the other. Monica and Cooper were running wildly back and forth chasing crows in the fields. Clint had Nate walking next to him, chattering about nothing in particular. Bucky and the girls stayed outside, braiding corn husks and wildflowers into flower crowns while Cooper and Nate came to help Clint with dinner.

“Uncle C? Do you like Bucky?” Nate asked as he smacked at the sloppy joe mixture with his little fat hands. 

“Of course I do.” Clint said, leaning over to wipe the little one’s hands off and lift him onto his high chair. “He’s a good friend.”   
  
“No you Love him.” Nate said. 

Clint swore under his breath. Was his crush that obvious to all the kids? He knew that kids were usually better at seeing that sort of thing from the outside, since they were inundated with romantic movies and such from a young age. 

“Cooper can you go get the girls and Bucky for dinner?” 

\-----

Clint woke up in the middle of the night, shirt stuck to his torso with sweat and feeling gross. The hot, stagnant midwestern air hung around him like an extra blanket and he haphazardly got out of bed to walk over to the window AC unit. Hopefully the ones in the rooms that the kids were sleeping in were working ok, he didn’t want them to boil to death. He felt the instant relief of cool air blasting from the AC against his sweaty skin. He stripped off his shirt and went downstairs to get a glass of water. His brain was a bit heat and sleep addled, so seeing Bucky lying on his couch nearly naked and covered in a sheen of sweat nearly made him short circuit. 

“You alright Buck?” He managed to say as he filled a glass with cold water. 

“Yeah. Just real stuffy. You’d think I’d like the heat but I can’t fuckin sleep.”   
  
Clint sipped his ice water and thought  _ fuck it.  _ “I’ve uh. I’ve got an AC unit in my room. If you-If you want. I just turned it on but it should be nice and chilly up there now.”

Bucky sprang to his feet, making Clint choke a little on his water. Why did they even make boxer-briefs that tight? And why did Bucky have purple ones?    
  
“Thank god. I didn’t know if you had air conditioning way out here in bumfuck Iowa.”   
  
“Hey shut it I can make you sleep in the barn.” Clint shot back at him.   
  
Bucky let out a sigh that sounded absolutely filthy as they walked into Clint’s room and the cool air hit their overheated bodies. 

“Never thought bein’ cold would feel so good.” Bucky muttered as he flopped onto the bed on top of the covers.

“Right. Well. Good night Buck.”

Clint tried to turn over and go back to sleep but his body was hyper aware of the other one in his bed. He flopped onto his back and chanced a peek over at Bucky. His eyes were closed and there were goosebumps all over his body from the cool air. His nipples were peaked and his muscles in sharp relief and Clint had to swallow a whine. 

“You ok?” Bucky mumbled as he rolled over to face Clint, putting their faces very close together.

“‘M fine.” Clint squeaked out. 

Bucky didn’t look convinced but he turned over again and seemed to fall asleep instantly. Clint was decidedly not looking at the broad muscles of his back and the oddly beautiful web of scars on his left side. He wasn’t. He was trying to relax his body and get his dick to ignore the beautiful man sleeping next to him-

Dammit.

Bucky rolled over in his sleep and flopped his arm over Clint’s waist, snuggling him close. Clint suppressed a groan and also felt a tickle of amusement. The Winter Soldier was a cuddler, who knew. He felt the little huffs of air that Bucky breathed against his chest and closed his eyes, willing his brain to sleep.

Not that waking up was any better, with sweaty limbs wrapped around him like a metal-armed octopus. Bucky had somehow crawled more into his personal space during the night and Clint had his arms wrapped around the broad chest. He could also feel that Bucky was hard in his tiny boxer briefs and that that hard-on was currently right up against his thigh.

There was no way he was going to escape the grip he was under, so he just resigned his (not horrible) fate of being cuddled by Bucky. He must’ve dozed off again and woken up to Bucky quietly moaning and rolling his hips against Clint’s thigh. 

“Bucky-” Clint’s voice sounded strangled.

Bucky just wiggled closer and sighed gently. He nuzzled Clint’s chest a bit before fluttering his eyes open and freezing stock-still.

“Fuck.” He said, voice gravelly from sleep. Clint just squeaked in response. “Sorry?”   
  
“It’s ok.” Clint’s voice was still high pitched. “Not like you have a lot of control over that sort of thing.”   
  
“I mean.” Bucky swallowed and nuzzled into his torso again. “I’m not complaining.”   
  
Did Clint hear that correctly?

“‘Scuse me?”

  
“Don’t tell me I’ve been flirtin’ with you and you haven’t noticed at all.”   
  
_ “You’ve _ been flirting with  _ me?”  _ Clint sputtered. “I’ve been trying to flirt with you!”   
  
Bucky just snuggled in closer. “Hmm well what are the odds that this whole thing was an elaborate ploy to get us together?”   
  
“You’re the one who volunteered to come here.”   
  
“And?”


End file.
